mil RAZONES PARA VIVIR versión 2 capítulo 1
by christopher 24
Summary: Damas y caballeros niños y niñas en especial a las madres de todo el mundo aquí Esta un homenaje tipo historia al gran sacrificio que dan porque salgamos adelante


Mil RAZONES PARA VIVIR versión 2

_Capítulo 1 el fin de una familia y el comienzo de una nueva _

Espero que les guste Esta historia tipo guión me pase casi todas las vacaciones haciéndola y perfeccionandola,si les gusta comenten y les subiré la Real

Esta es la triste historia de Alisandra Sting la bisabuela de Trixie ¡

Narradora: les contare una historia de una madre joven que logra salir adelante a pesar de todo lo que había pasado y encuentra la felicidad al crear una nueva familia,bueno esto pasó hace 90 años el 19 de septiembre de 1908,en bajoterra había una mujer llamada Alisandra era la mejor abogada de todo bajoterra,era muy bien pagada pero a ella lo que más le distinguía era su gran amor a los niños,le daba todo el dinero a los hospitales infantiles o orfanatorios y más,estaba casada con Leónid Sting experto en electrónica e ingeniero en tecnologías de la información y comunicación (tics),el cual falleció asesinado en la puerta de su casa y Alisandra estaba apunto de suicidarse

Alisandra:(vestida como abogada,Blanca ojos azules pelo café Castaño muy flaca 1.80, estaba en la orilla del techo,lágrimas caían de sus ojos recorriendo su rostro )perdí todo lo que amaba en esta vida ya no tengo porque vivir

Narradora: entra una muchacha a detener a Alisandra

Lindsay:(muchacha de 15 años pelirroja ojos verdes claro vestida con pantalón de mezclilla camisa Blanca botas Converse 2004 negro y blanco forzuda idéntica a Trixie )no lo haga señorita

Lindsay: ya no tengo razones para vivir(voltea a ver a Lindsay)¿y tu que vas a saber ?sólo eres una niña

Narradora: Alisandra sólo con ver a Leónid se arrepentirá y con buenas razones se arrepentirá

Lindsay:tiene razones para vivir

Alisandra: damelas,he perdido todo lo que amaba

Narradora: por suerte Lindsay tenía la mejor razón para que Alisandra no se suicidara

Lindsay:si se suicida su hija pensará mal de usted

Narradora: eso le llegó al corazón y reflexiono

Lindsay: creerá que te suicidaste porque no la quisiste Alisandra

Alisandra: ¿como sabes mi nombre?

Lindsay: se mucho más que eso,se que se casó con el porque la trataba como nadie en la vida la había tratado,sus caricias y se que sin el cree que nada funcionará,era de los que trabaja como si no hubiera un mañana y merecía vivir siglos

Alisandra: ¿como te llamas ?

Lindsay: me llamó Lindsay

Alisandra:¿ que edad tienes ?

Lindsay: 15

Alisandra:¿ lo conociste ?

Lindsay: algo parecido,soy una familiar lejana

Alisandra:(se estaba arrepiento de querer suicidarse y se aleja de la orilla)¿acaso sabes de estos temas?

Lindsay: se que soy muy joven pero(suspira)lo que porque mi madre se suicidó cuando mi hermana murió de cáncer cuando tenía 5 años

Narradora: Alisandra se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo era un error muy grande y era lo casi lo mismo

Alisandra: ¿crees que si me hubiese suicidado pensaría así de mi?

Lindsay: y peor,se que la quieres dar en adopción y será lo mismo

Alisandra: ¿porque ?me ayudas si no te conozco

Lindsay: se lo que es perder a alguien muy especial,si no la crías ta lvez ni llegue a los 7 años

Alisandra: ¿como lo sabes?

Lindsay: porque yo (se pone muy triste y lágrimas de color rojo vivo salieron de sus ojos)perdí a un amigo,lo amaba con todo mi corazón, gracias a él estoy viva,me saco del basurero,me dio un hogar,un trabajo y una vida llena de triunfos ,me trataba como su hermana,me dio todo lo que yo unonunca e tenido y murió asesinado cuando yo cumplí 13,de milagro logre vivir 2 años más pero fue un infierno y muy pocos logran vivir más de 2 años

Alisandra: lo lamento

Lindsay: yo también,¿porque la quieres dar en adopción?

Alisandra: no estoy lista para criar bebés o si algo todo mal o si no me quiere

Lindsay: una hija criada con mucha amor y apapacho nunca diría esa palabra,ten confianza en que lo aras bien y será una experiencia muy hermosa(5 seg)abuela

Cayó un rayo y empezó a llover

Narradora: alisandra no lo podía creer,había conocido a su futura nieta,volteo a mirar a Lindsay pero había desaparecido se oía llorar a un bebé y corrió a mirar a rain su hija pero estaba dormida,aún se oía llorar a un bebé,se asomó por la ventana y estaba un bebé de 10 meses dentro de un canasto,elella corrió a auxiliar al bebé,salió de la casa se agachó y el bebé tenia muchas señales de torturas,lo llevo al hospital

Sala de espera

Señorita Sting

Alisandra: ¿como esta?

Tiene mucha suerte pudo morir si no lo traía a tiempo,está vivo

Alisandra: no tiene algún otro problema

No emos localizado a los padres del bebé y si no ay suerte lo daremos en adopción

Narradora:Alisandra camino asta una ventana donde se podía mirar al bebé y un espectro llegó y sólo alisandra lo podía ver

Salvador: (vestido con traje de empresario morado) su futuro depende de ti

Alisandra: ¿quien eres?

Salvador: me llamó Salvador, ese muchacho sólo te tiene a ti,sus padres fueron asesinados

Alisandra: no puedo,soy madre soltera

Salvador: lo sé alisandra,morirá y tiene una hermana

Alisandra: me parte el corazón ver que fue una víctima,pero no se si pueda

Salvador: ay un dicho el ayer es historia,el futuro es un misterio pero el hoy es un pegaregalo de la vida

Alisandra: no se que quiere decir

Salvador: si no te atreves,no sabrás el mañana

Narradora: Salvador Desapareció y Lindsay se atrevió a lo que muy pocas mujeres de corta edad se atreven,adoptaría a un bebé muy marcado

Alisandra: doctor adoptare al bebé

Enserio quiere adoptar a un bebé muy marcado y sola

Alisandra: e ayudado a la mayor parte de los niños y nunca e ayudado a uno de mucha necesidad como el

Ayudó a muchos pero es madre soltera y no es buena idea aumentar los hijos

Alisandra: mi hija se llama rain Sting y ahora uno con el apellido de Stell y ese esta ay adentro

Esta segura

Alisandra: al 100

Entraron y Alisandra cargo al bebé y el bebé recargo su cabecita en el seno de alisandra y en ella surgió una sonrisa,una sonrisa que sólo con Leónid tenía

como se llamara

Alisandra: Salvador mi niño especial

Tiempo después alisandra llegó a la casa y tremenda sorpresa se llevo al acostarlo en la cuna junto con rain

Alisandra: hasta mañana hijos

Mami

Narradora: Salv

ador había dicho sus primeras palabras y Alisandra estaba más feliz de lo normal,se sentó en una silla merecedora a lado de la cuna de sus hijos y quedó í se pueden apreciar 5 hermosas razones en la cual es mejor vivir

Les mando un gran saludo desde Salamanca gto México sí les gusta comenten y delis día de las madres a todo el mundo


End file.
